


We're Not Really Sure Whether the Saying "Love is Blind" is Applicable to This Particular Situation or Not

by princemito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, First Date, First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, slightly sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemito/pseuds/princemito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Bokuto were chummy in high school, but once they left for university, they fell out of touch. Lucky for them, their respective best friends grew closer to each other, and thought it would be a great idea to set the two of them up on a “blind” date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Really Sure Whether the Saying "Love is Blind" is Applicable to This Particular Situation or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJade/gifts).



> I've never written BoKuroo before, but [Lauren](http://bokuto-cutetaro.tumblr.com/) won my fic giveaway and requested it! This was so fun to write and just sorta started as a really stupid idea because these two are so stupid (except not really) and I love them a whole lot.

Their apartment was warm in the sunny spring afternoon, the fan not doing much except moving the thick air around as it drifted in the open window. It was nearly summer and Kuroo was more than ready for a break. In his third year of university, he was beginning to burn out. Everything had been study, study, study. He hardly even had time for volleyball anymore, and that was probably the worst of it. He felt like he was getting lazy and fat.

“You’re not fat,” Kenma insisted every time Kuroo heaved a sigh from his desk, its surface covered with textbooks and paper. This time wasn’t too different; Kenma always knew what was on Kuroo’s mind.

Kuroo lifted his t-shirt and looked at his stomach and its lack of definition. “It’s not fair,” he sighed. “You don’t do shit and you’re still tiny.”

“I do shit,” Kenma retorted, his eyes still glued to the television.

“Your thumbs don’t count, Kenma.”

Kenma’s response came in the form of a different phalange. 

Kuroo scoffed at his vulgarity. “That’s not even what I’m thinking about right now, anyway,” he lied. “Tell me about this mystery guy.”

“No,” Kenma said flatly.

Kuroo pouted, not that Kenma was looking. “You can’t set me up on a blind date and not tell me anything,” Kuroo insisted.

“Yes I can,” Kenma replied. “That’s why they’re called ‘blind dates’.”

Kuroo leaned back in his chair, twirling his pencil between his fingers. “What if I don’t like him?” he asked, watching the ceiling fan as it made one rotation after another. It was dizzying and he blinked the feeling away.

Kenma paused his game and set down the controller, brushing back the hair that fell loose from its tie, and turned to face his friend and roommate. “I wouldn’t set you up with someone you wouldn’t like,” he said.

“I trust you,” Kuroo said with a sigh. “But what if he doesn’t like me?” He frowned.

Kenma rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his game. “My friend would do the same for him, so you’ll be fine.”

Kuroo grumbled. The date was still a week away and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle the suspense. True to his typical fashion, though, Kenma wasn’t going to give anything away. It looked like he was just going to have to suffer. “Will you at least tell me about your friend? I thought I knew all your friends.”

Kenma kept playing his game, but one hand left the controller to pick up his phone, which he waggled in Kuroo’s direction.

“Oh, he’s one of _those_ friends?” Kuroo asked.

“Sort of,” Kenma replied, both hands back on the controller.

“So someone you met in person but don’t see a lot?”

Kenma nodded.

“Like you and Shouyou used to be.”

And he nodded again.

“Someone you met through volleyball?”

Kenma glanced over and flicked the loose hair out of his face but didn’t say anything.

Kuroo leaned curiously over the back of his desk chair. “Do I know him?”

He turned back to his game and it didn’t seem like he was going to answer any more questions.

Kuroo turned back to his homework with a huff. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll know soon enough, anyway.”

 

Bokuto played for one of the top universities in the country, but that didn’t mean that his teammates were always willing to put in extra practice time just because _he_ wasn’t done. They all worked hard already, but it was never hard enough for Bokuto. His endurance had only grown since high school.

It was times like those that he was thankful to still have Akaashi around.

The second year university student walked into the gym with a bag in his hand and bags under his eyes. University had not been overly kind to Akaashi, but he managed, and his best friend’s seemingly endless energy fueled him.

Bokuto jogged over, sweat soaking his shirt and a distinct aroma coming with him. A broad grin was on his face as he stopped in front of Akaashi. “Hey, hey, Keiji!” he chimed. “Hope you weren’t too busy. Thanks for coming!”

Akaashi smiled. “I needed the break,” he said, setting his bag down on the gym floor and pulling out his trainers. He’d been wearing the same shoes since high school, Bokuto noticed. The seams were starting to fray.

By the time Akaashi was ready to toss him some balls, Bokuto was practically vibrating with anticipation. They did a few dozen rounds together; Bokuto was thrilled to watch Akaashi’s face light up as they progressed. He could tell that his junior missed the sport, and it saddened him that he didn’t keep playing in college, but Bokuto understood that Akaashi’s path was different from his own, and he had accepted it. He was just glad that Akaashi had come to the same university and still found the time to practice with him.

Akaashi handed him a water bottle as the paused for a break, his breathing heavy but his eyes were more alert than Bokuto had seen them in a while. “Your tosses are as good as ever, Keiji,” he said with a grin.

“I’m sorry I can’t be better,” he said. “Your spikes are impressive.”

Bokuto beamed. “I always spike your tosses best, though!”

“I’m sure that’s not entirely true,” Akaashi said, wiping a drip of water from his chin. “I watch your games, you know.”

“I know, I know.” Bokuto laughed. “Your tosses are my favorite, though.”

Akaashi smiled. The two rested in silence for a few more minutes, stretching again before another round. “Bokuto, you’re still okay for next week, right?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “I can’t wait!”

“I wasn’t sure you’d be into it at first,” Akaashi admitted. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Bokuto’s head tilted curiously to one side, his hands on his hips.

Akaashi shrugged and leaned over, setting the empty water bottle with the others. “You’ve just never been interested in dating. Like, at all.”

“Well, I’ve just had other things on my mind, I guess,” Bokuto grumbled, heading back across the gym to collect some balls. “How’d it come up, anyway?”

Akaashi paused, half bent over to pick up one of the balls Bokuto kicked over. He glanced up. “Oh,” he said. “I was just talking to a friend about you—”

“About me?” Bokuto interrupted, eyes wide as he pointed a thumb at himself.

“Well, yeah. I talk about you a lot. You’re my best friend, you know?” Akaashi seemed surprised that Bokuto was surprised.

Bokuto grinned and quickened his retrievals, sending more and more balls skirting across the floor in Akaashi’s direction.

Akaashi smiled as he continued to put them back in the cart and kept talking. “Anyway, I was talking about you, and he was talking about his friend, and we got to talking about how both of you are single, and I guess his friend’s been sort of looking, and, well, it just made sense. You haven’t seemed interested in any of the girls I’ve set you up with, so…” He let his voice trail off.

With most of the balls back in the basket Bokuto jogged over, ducking under the net on his way. When he reached Akaashi, a small frown was worrying the edge of his mouth.

“What is it, Bokuto?” Akaashi asked, his own lips downturned in response.

“What if he’s too smart for me?” Bokuto asked.

“You’re smart, too, Bokuto,” Akaashi insisted.

“I know, but… You said he’s a university student, too, but he doesn’t play sports, and you know I’m not at this school ‘cause of my grades…” He began to deflate. “What if he’s _too smart_?”

“How smart is ‘too smart’?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto looked up, surprised by the question. “I dunno,” he said with a shrug. “Like, what if he starts talking ‘bout things that I don’t understand?”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Bokuto,” Akaashi said, handing him a volleyball with a small but reassuring smile. “You two will have plenty to talk about, I think.”

*

A week later, Kuroo arrived at the restaurant that Kenma and his mystery friend had picked out for the date. Kenma had walked there with him, but abandoned him at the door. Not wanting to be the one keeping his date waiting, he got there early. Inside, a table was ready for him and he took a seat.

A single yellow tulip Kenma told him to bring lay on the table in front of him, its long leaves already beginning to wilt despite the fact that they had just bought it from a stand on the way there. “Tch.” At least Kenma had been the one to pay for it.

He ran a hand through his hair, wondering if he should have made a bit more of an attempt to tame it. It was a bit shorter than he had kept it in high school, but its distinct shape and mess was still there. The minutes ticked by and he sipped at the lukewarm water the server had provided for him, growing increasingly anxious. He had managed to put his qualms and fears aside over the past week, and now they were catching up to him.

What if they didn’t have anything to talk about? Equations and formulas were the only thing he could think about thanks to the test he had earlier that week, and he racked his brain trying to come up with the last conversation he had had that was with someone other than his roommate or professors. His stomach felt hollow and the water burned when he swallowed, drowning his parched throat and setting it ablaze at the same time. He downed glass after glass in an attempt to sooth his frazzled nerves and the rolling sensation in his gut. 

Dating wasn’t supposed to be this stressful and he supposed maybe this was why he didn’t do it more often.

 

“Bokuto, if you don’t come out soon you’re going to be late.” Akaashi stood outside the bathroom door in the hallway of his friend’s small university apartment. Bokuto had locked himself in there half an hour ago saying that he was just going to pee “one last time!” and then they could leave.

“My _hair_ , Keiji!” he cried. “I should’ve just put it up like I usually do, but _no_ , I wanted to look _nice_ , as if I don’t always look _awesome_.”

“Bokuto, what are you doing? Your hair was fine!” Akaashi called, his face close to the door.

It opened suddenly and Bokuto was standing there, grinning, his hair gelled up in its usual splendor, dark brown with glistening silver tips. “Looks good, yeah?”

Akaashi heaved a sigh. “It looked fine before,” he said. “And now you’re going to be late.”

Bokuto deflated slightly. “Is there something wrong with it?”

Akaashi grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bathroom. “No, Bokuto, it looks fine. I just don’t understand why you had to waste all that time ‘fixing’ it when it was fine before. You’re ridiculous.”

Bokuto followed behind, stumbling into his shoes at the doorway and letting himself be dragged out of his own apartment. Akaashi locked up and pushed him toward the car, not about to let him stall any longer.

“We’ve got to make a stop first,” Akaashi said from behind the wheel.

“Oh, oh, so you’re allowed to derail my date, but I’m not?” Bokuto asked with a small amount of legitimate agitation.

“We need to get you a flower so you two can find each other,” Akaashi explained.

Bokuto gave him a confused look.

“He’ll have one, too. That way you’ll know who the other is.”

“Oh!” Bokuto exclaimed. “But don’t a lot of people have flowers on dates?”

“We decided on a yellow tulip,” Akaashi said. “They’re common enough that it should be easy to find one, but they’re not typical for dates.”

Bokuto beamed. “Keiji, you’re so smart! Always thinking ahead!”

“It was actually my friend’s idea.” He pulled the car over next to a roadside flower stand, its selection fairly limited, but the yellow of the tulips stood out against the reds and purples. “Stay here,” Akaashi said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “This should be quick.”

Bokuto pouted as his friend got out of the car, as if he couldn’t handle buying a stinking flower. At least Akaashi was going to pay for it, and that made his wallet happy.

Ten minutes later, Bokuto was shooed out of the car, the yellow tulip in his clenched fist. He could already feel his brow dampening, and wiped it away with his rolled-up sleeve. He told the greeter he was meeting someone and peered around the restaurant’s seating area, looking for that yellow tulip that matched his own.

It only took a moment before he spotted it, sitting on the edge of a table looking somewhat neglected, the chairs around it empty. That was strange, Bokuto thought. He was only a little bit late, maybe fifteen minutes, so he didn’t think that his date would have ditched already. If only he hadn’t redone his hair, he thought, already beginning to feel defeated.

He slid into a chair with a sigh, setting his tulip down next to the other one, and a waiter brought him a glass of water. There was another glass on the table, empty, and he stared at it. He stared at it hard, like he was expecting it to insult him; he was just daring it to laugh.

But the laughter came from behind him, a soft, restrained chuckle that threatened to explode into something else. “Guess I drank too much,” the voice said. “Had to run to the bathroom.” Bokuto’s back straightened in surprise and before he could turn around, the laugher slid into the seat across from him, a teasing comment on his lips. Anything else he might have said was swallowed when their eyes met and both their jaws dropped in mirrored surprise. “Bokuto?”

“Kuroo?”

The two blinked at each other in confused silence for an entire minute. Kuroo leaned back in his chair, a hand covering his mouth as he thought.

Bokuto laughed first. “This is happening,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Kenma?” he asked.

Kuroo, still unable to find his words, merely nodded. After a moment, he asked, “Akaashi?”

Bokuto’s laughter was more of a bark than a laugh and Kuroo jumped slightly, then grinned. “Yeah!” he said. “Wow, our friends are sneaky little assholes…”

Kuroo tapped his chin with a thumb, unsure if “asshole” was the word he would use. The situation was indeed peculiar, but he didn’t think their friends were too misguided in their matchmaking. It was bound to be an interesting night.

The waiter came over but neither of them had even glanced at the menu, so he left.

Bokuto chuckled and picked his up. “I guess we’ll make the most of this, then,” he said with a grin.

Kuroo smiled and opened his own menu. They both silently scanned them for a moment before Kuroo spoke. “It’s kind of weird, isn’t it?” he asked.

Bokuto lowered his menu and raised his eyebrows. “I guess,” he said.

Kuroo hummed thoughtfully, trying to figure out what Kenma might have been thinking by setting this up, and whose idea it really was, and if it might be some kind of joke. It had been a couple years since he and Bokuto had talked, and he wasn’t aware that Kenma and Akaashi kept in such close contact. But he liked Bokuto, at least he had in high school, and not a whole lot seemed to have changed.

“What’re you gonna get?” Bokuto asked, breaking Kuroo’s train of thought.

“Hmm?” he asked, having not even taken in the characters on the menu in front of him.

“I’ve never been here before, so I don’t know what’s good.”

Kuroo focused on the menu. “Me neither,” he admitted. “But Kenma says this place has good reviews.”

“Keiji said the same thing, but he’s never been here, either.”

“Everything sounds good,” Kuroo commented. The more he concentrated on the menu, the more he realized just how hungry he was.

“Yeah,” Bokuto agreed, his own stomach giving a soft growl.

They continued to look at their menus, their stomachs doing all the talking for the time being, and the waiter soon returned. Kuroo ordered first.

“Oh, man!” Bokuto said. “That’s what I was gonna get!”

Kuroo couldn’t help but grin; he had a feeling that was what Bokuto would want. “Get something else and we can share,” he suggested.

Bokuto’s second choice was also Kuroo’s second choice, so they were both pleased.

As they waited for their food, they talked about what they had been up to since high school. Kuroo admitted to loosely following Bokuto’s university team on occasion. “But it made me kinda sad,” he said. 

“Well, don’t be sad!” Bokuto chirped. “Let’s not be sad tonight, okay?”

Kuroo smiled, happy to change the subject. “So Akaashi goes to your university?”

Bokuto nodded. “He went for the academics, though. And just to be with me, of course!”

Kuroo laughed. “Kenma probably wouldn’t have even come to university if I hadn’t encouraged him to,” he said. “I’m surprised he didn’t just disappear that year we were apart.”

“I think you can partly thank Keiji for that,” Bokuto said, idly tapping his water glass. “He and Kenma texted a lot. I’m super glad they became friends, ‘cause I think Keiji would’ve been lonely, too. He had lots of friends, yeah, but Kenma’s so cool, and they got to talk about volleyball and setting and stuff. It was really awesome and made me feel better about leaving him behind, I guess. You’ll have to thank Kenma for me some time!”

Kuroo gave his date a nod. “I will,” he said. “I guess I just never realized they had gotten so close. That’s really good, though.”

“So, Kuroo, have you always been interested in guys?” Bokuto asked, his large eyes focused in on Kuroo with a dangerously curious glint.

The suddenness of the question nearly caused Kuroo to choke on his water. He set his glass down with a soft chuckle. “Sort of,” he admitted. “I didn’t really realize it until I left high school, though.”

“Oh?” Bokuto asked. “So you never had a secret crush on me or anything?” He almost seemed disappointed as he cast his eyes down toward the table.

Kuroo’s chuckle deepened as his cheeks rouged the slightest bit. “Well, I dunno if I’d say ‘never’,” he said. “I mean, heh… Who wouldn’t appreciate those killer biceps of yours? Which seem to have only gotten more impressive.” 

When Bokuto looked up he saw Kuroo with a small grin and a quirked eyebrow watching him. He sat up a little straighter, the sleeves of his dress shirt tight around his arms, and blinked a couple times as he tried to process what Kuroo had just said.

“What about you?” Kuroo asked before Bokuto could form a response.

“Huh?”

“Have you always been interested in guys?” Kuroo asked, repeating Bokuto’s earlier question.

“Oh,” Bokuto said, recalling the conversation they were having. He shrugged. “I mean, I wasn’t really interested in anyone for a while. And, like, I dunno, I just never gave it much thought. I was too busy with volleyball and studying.”

Kuroo leaned forward, his eyes studying Bokuto closely as he pressed his fingertips together. “Oh? And what made you change your ways, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Keiji did,” Bokuto answered without giving it much thought. Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean, not like that! He just suggested I should try it. He had actually set me up with girls he knew from his classes, and they were all really nice, but I dunno. I wasn’t really into it, I guess.” He paused and laughed and Kuroo couldn’t help but notice the nervous tremble that lay beneath it. “This is my first time going out with a guy!” he said.

This surprised Kuroo, who had dated a few guys in the past, and he could usually tell when it was their first time. Not with Bokuto, though, but maybe that was because they had known each other. Or maybe Bokuto was just more laid-back than other guys. Kuroo knew his mood swings, but when he was confident, he was _Confident_ , and despite the unfamiliar territory, Bokuto was taking it like the champ he was. It was so refreshing that Kuroo couldn’t help but smile.

“What?” Bokuto asked. “What’s that look for?”

“Oh, nothing,” Kuroo said, lacing his fingers together in front of him. “I just think this is gonna be a fun evening.”

Their food arrived a short time later and they each divided their own plate and exchanged the goods. They ate in silence for a few minutes, Bokuto’s attention completely on his food while Kuroo kept a coy eye on him. 

“Shit this is good,” Bokuto said, his mouth still full.

Kuroo had watched as he devoured about half his plate without any hesitation. He was going at a slower pace, enjoying each individual flavor. “I haven’t eaten this good in a while.”

“Cup noodles?” Bokuto asked.

“You know it.”

“College life at its finest! Coach gets pissed when that’s all I eat.” He swallowed his mouthful and chased it with some water. “And let’s just say Coach gets pissed a lot.”

Kuroo chuckled. “I’m surprised Akaashi lets you get away with that,” he said.

“Sometimes he comes over to cook,” Bokuto said, deflating a little bit. “But he’s so busy with school that he doesn’t get to very often.”

“Oh, I just assumed he lived with you.”

Bokuto shook his head. “Nah, I live with another third year from the team.”

“I see.” Before Kuroo could carry on the conversation, Bokuto was stuffing his face again. He smiled, and continued to eat as well.

When Bokuto’s plate was cleared, Kuroo still had about a third of his food left. He reached his chopsticks over in an attempt to steal a bite, but Kuroo knocked it away with his own.

“Hell no,” Kuroo said. “Just because you scarfed that down doesn’t mean you get to pick off mine.”

“Why are you eating so slow?” Bokuto whined.

“I’m not slow, you just eat like a fiend,” Kuroo commented in jest. “And I’m taking my time and enjoying this shit. I don’t get to eat like this every day. What’s your hurry, anyway?” he asked. “Want to finish this date as quickly as possible?” His lips curled into a smirk.

Bokuto was unable to answer as he watched Kuroo scoop up his food and raise it to his mouth with deliberate slowness. He let the chopsticks linger between his teeth for just a moment longer than was really necessary, making eye contact with Bokuto as he pulled them out. Bokuto swallowed hard as Kuroo looked back down at his food and Bokuto could have sworn the temperature in the restaurant went up a few degrees. “H-hey, Kuroo?” Bokuto stammered.

Kuroo looked up at him through his lashed and Bokuto thought his heart was going to explode. “Hmm?” he asked, sliding the chopsticks from his lips again.

Bokuto had to look away, and Kuroo knew he was doing a good job. “Wanna split a dessert?”

Kuroo swallowed his current bite, and leaned back in his chair. “Only if you let me feed it to you,” Kuroo said.

“Yes!” Bokuto answered too loud and too fast.

Kuroo snorted and laughed. He was glad he hadn’t taken another bite or else he might have choked. “Pick whatever you want, then,” he said with a smile.

Bokuto buried his burning face in the dessert menu as Kuroo cleared his plate.

*

“It’s a bummer you don’t play anymore,” Bokuto said as they were leaving the restaurant, the sweetness of dessert still fresh on his lips.

“Hmm, yeah,” Kuroo mused. “I play sometimes, just not competitively.”

“Why’d you stop?”

Kuroo shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. He made that decision over two years ago, but it still hurt.

“Let’s go play!” Bokuto’s voice was loud in the quiet street, bouncing off the glowing lampposts and disappearing into the night.

“Right now?” This guy was too much, and Kuroo was glad that some things never changed.

Bokuto nodded eagerly. “Yeah! Why not?” He was grinning.

Kuroo couldn’t help but smile in return. “It’s not really first date material,” he said, though it wasn’t a no.

Bokuto grabbed his arm and he expected to be dragged off to a gymnasium somewhere, but his feet didn’t move. Instead Bokuto pulled him down, not that Bokuto was much shorter, and kissed him. It was rushed and sloppy and Kuroo wasn’t at all prepare, but apparently neither was Bokuto. When he let him go a moment later, Bokuto looked just as surprised as Kuroo.

“Wha—”

“Was that first date material?” Bokuto asked, searching for approval.

Kuroo covered his mouth when he laughed. “I suppose it was,” he said.

The grin returned to Bokuto’s face and he linked his arm with Kuroo’s, a warmth pooling in his stomach that had nothing to do with the great food they just had—though he’d definitely have to thank Akaashi for the locale later.

“Do you know somewhere we can play this late?” Kuroo asked as they began to walk.

“I’ve got my own keys to the university gym,” Bokuto said as if that was something to be proud of (in all actuality, the captain just got tired of waiting for him to leave in order to lockup). “It’s only a couple miles away if you don’t mind walking.”

It was cooling down but not yet unpleasant. Kuroo pulled Bokuto’s arm closer to him and nodded. “Yeah, and it’ll probably be good to walk off that dinner before doing anything too strenuous.”

“Totally,” Bokuto agreed.

They chatted idly as they walked, Bokuto talking animatedly as Kuroo watched him out of the corner of his eye. His lips still tingled a bit from the rushed and unexpected kiss, but it gave him a taste of something that he knew he wanted more of.

Bokuto seemed to have forgotten about it, but that wasn’t entirely true. He was internally beating himself up for such a sloppy first kiss and was already thinking of ways to make up for it. 

As they walked, Bokuto’s arm slid slowly, subtly down Kuroo’s until he was able to slide their hands together, lacing their fingers. Kuroo’s fingers were longer than his own, but his hands were broader. Both were calloused and rough, though it would seem as though Kuroo moisturized. They fit together perfectly, like they were meant to be like that. Bokuto wasn’t sure he had ever felt anything so comfortable. His hand tingled in the ecstatic way it did after the perfect spike but without the searing burn, and he knew that something was _right_.

They were about halfway to the gym when Kuroo stopped walking, tugging Bokuto who had kept going. Bokuto turned to look at him, his voice halting mid-sentence as he gazed upon Kuroo’s face. His eyes were unusually soft, lacking the cunning sharpness they usually had. He had opened himself up, and it all showed through his eyes. He pulled Bokuto closer to him, his free hand moving toward Bokuto’s face.

Bokuto felt trapped by those eyes, unable to get away even if he wanted to, not that he did. He leaned gently into Kuroo’s touch, his own eyes bright in the glowing street lamps. This was his chance to make up for his earlier blunder. He leaned in, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Bokuto.” Kuroo’s whisper was a mere breath against Bokuto’s lips, and the latter’s eyes shot open. “What are we doing?”

Bokuto retreated, though Kuroo’s hand wouldn’t let him get far. Alarm bells were going off in his head and he was suddenly staring over the edge into a darkened abyss of pure panic. “We’re going to the gym to play volleyball,” he answered, his words too fast and too loud. In his suddenly flustered state he didn’t notice Kuroo moving in until their lips met. He let his eyes close as he squeezed Kuroo’s hand and leaned into him.

A grin tugged at the corners of Kuroo’s lips as he turned his head the slightest bit to optimize their angle, pleased with the results of his kiss. The thrill filled his veins with an energy he hadn’t felt in a really long time, yet the sensation was unlike anything he had ever experienced. His fingers curled into Bokuto’s hair as he pressed harder, his lips parting, and it was Bokuto’s tongue that made the first bold move.

Bokuto snaked an arm around Kuroo’s back, pulling him closer as his tongue explored. A car passed by on the street but neither of them seemed bothered. 

Kuroo tugged on Bokuto’s arm and guided him to the edge of the sidewalk, turning him so that his back was to the brick wall of the closed convenient store. Bokuto’s arm around his back didn’t loosen and he practically pinned himself, the bricks still slightly warm from the departed sun.

Kuroo detached himself and Bokuto was about to protest, but his lips quickly found the tender skin beneath his ear, right along his jawline. Bokuto let out a small gasp, more surprised than anything, finally letting go of Kuroo’s hand in order to fist the fabric at the breast of his shirt. He had to choke back a moan, swallowing hard and thick against Kuroo’s lips. He shifted slightly beneath him to compensate for the growing sensation in his pants, but Kuroo seemed to notice and pressed his leg into Bokuto’s groin.

The taller of the two finally pulled away, a small hickey left behind. He grinned down at Bokuto, whose face was red and eyes were wide. “Let’s skip the gym and go back to your place,” he said.

“My roommate’s kinda an asshole,” Bokuto blurted out. “What about your place?”

Kuroo considered it for a moment, and figured that Kenma would be out until Kuroo needed a ride home. So if they just found their own way back to his apartment… “Let’s get a cab,” he said, but didn’t move.

Bokuto leaned his head up and kissed Kuroo again, hungry for a connection with his lips.

By the time they actually got a cab they probably could have walked all the way back to Kuroo’s place, if only they hadn’t been so distracted.

Bokuto felt more at ease than he ever had on a date before, even though it was with a guy. He had never really looked at guys like that before, so he was resigned to thinking that it was probably just Kuroo. But he wondered why he never noticed it before. He had always admired Kuroo as a volleyball player and fellow captain, but he didn’t think he had ever wanted to sleep with him.

But there he was, and there Kuroo was, and there the poor cab driver was doing his best to ignore the two men making out in his back seat. Kuroo hadn’t even bothered to put his seatbelt on and was practically sitting in Bokuto’s lap, his long fingers tangled in the gelled-up hair. 

They couldn’t make it to Kuroo’s apartment complex any slower, but they also arrived far too quickly for the current make out session’s liking. Kuroo paid the fair and made sure to tip the driver for his trouble. He was just glad to be rid of them. 

It took them another five minutes just to get to the building, and then even more time to get up the stairs. They stopped on a landing and Bokuto shoved Kuroo against the wall as Kuroo’s hands slid into the back of his pants. Bokuto started at the unexpected contact but pressed his body closer to Kuroo’s, encouraging it as he latched his lips onto Kuroo’s neck.

They finally made it up to the apartment, each of their necks dotted with hickeys and grins a mile wide on their faces. Kuroo flipped on the light in the living room and watched as Bokuto scanned the surroundings. He walked into the kitchen, turned the light on in there, and pulled his phone out to check the time, wondering how long until Kenma texted to see what was up. He’d give it another hour or so. He set the phone on the counter and opened a cabinet, extracting a glass for himself. “Are you thirsty?” he asked.

Bokuto entered the kitchen, a grin spread across his lips. He grabbed Kuroo by his belt loops pulled him close, his chest flush to Kuroo’s back. “Thirsty for you,” he breathed against the back of Kuroo’s neck.

Kuroo accepted that answer, as cheesy as it was, and left the glass abandoned on the counter. He turned and wrapped his arms around Bokuto, tugging at his shirt until it came untucked. With his lips pressed and Bokuto’s again, he slid his hands under the fabric and over the toned ripples of Bokuto’s abs.

Bokuto finally let out a soft moan at Kuroo’s touch and pulled his lips away from Kuroo’s. He looked into Kuroo’s eyes for a moment, partly curious and somewhat dangerous. 

It was a look that would usually make Kuroo cautious, but at that moment it only made him want Bokuto more. But he wasn’t prepared for Bokuto’s next move.

Bokuto was quick in his movements, his hands leaving Kuroo’s hips and his strong arms hooking under his knees and back as he lifted him into a princess carry. 

“Shit!” Kuroo exclaimed as his feet were whisked out from underneath him. He was tall and lanky, not at all the body type meant for this kind of carry, but that didn’t seem to bother Bokuto. Kuroo threw his arms around Bokuto’s neck and held on as he spun the two of them around in a quick circle. He laughed and buried his face in Bokuto’s neck as he walked them toward the hallway.

“Which room is yours?” Bokuto asked.

“Second door on the right,” Kuroo answered, turning on the hallway light as they passed the switch. He reached for the doorknob when Bokuto stopped in front of it and let himself be carried inside, kicking the door shut behind them.

*

When he returned home to the apartment that night, Kenma was confused to find most of the lights on. Before leaving his friendly coffee date with Akaashi, he had sent a text to Kuroo letting him know he was heading home, and to text back if he needed a ride. He wasn’t sure where he was expecting Kuroo’s night to go, but he definitely hadn’t expected to end so soon.

“Kuro?” he called as he cautiously walked through their shared apartment. It was too quiet. “Kuro, you home?” He heard movement from Kuroo’s bedroom and stopped at the closed door. “Kuro, you left all the lights on again.” He heard a muffled response from inside and put a hand on the door, which hadn’t been latched all the way and swung slowly open. “How’d it go?” He wasn’t sure what he expected, but it definitely wasn’t what he found.

“Kenma! You’re home!” Kuroo said, his voice cracking in either surprise or embarrassment, though it was probably actually both. He was standing next to his bed, one of his many blankets wrapped around his waist and his hair more disheveled than usual.

“Hey, hey, Kenma!” Bokuto greeted from the mountain of covers on the bed. Kenma could hardly even see him through all the folds of fabric, but his head popped up above the peak, a sheepish but ecstatic grin plastered across his red face.

Kenma’s own face paled as he muttered apologies and turned on his heels, slamming the door behind him as he retreated into the hallway. Apparently he and Akaashi had done a pretty good job with their matchmaking. He pulled out his phone to let him know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please pray for Kenma, he has no idea what he's done tbh... If you like this, please drop by [my Tumblr](http://tiredasahi.tumblr.com) and say hey! :D If you see any typos, please let me know! orz I proofread most of this, but some things might've slipped through... Comments and kudos give me life! owo


End file.
